warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Kenexey/page de test
|-|Test d'Agilité= thumb|220x220px|Agility Test room Une fois dans la salle, les joueurs verront un orgue géant, avec une porte située en haut du plafond. Pour ouvrir cette porte, les joueurs vont devoir faire les étapes suivantes : # Le premier bouton se situe au-dessus de la voûte d'entrée. Tirer dessus et le puzzle va s'activer. Deux tubes vont s'allumer en vert et commenceront à émettre un son d'orgue. # Entrer dans le tube de gauche et attendez que vous soyez propulsé dans les air. Une fois propulsé, un bouton va s'activer sur le mur de gauche et vous devrez tirer dessus, puis atterrissez dans le tube qui vient de s'ouvrir. # Après avoir été éjecté de ce tube, un autre bouton va s'activer sur le côté droit. Tirer sur celui-ci pour ouvrir trois autres tubes sur la droite. # Entrez dans l'un des trois tubes et deux boutons s'activeront derrière. Tirer sur les deux boutons pour activer un autre tube sur la droite. # Entrer dans un tube et faites-vous propulsez à l'étage supérieur. Puis activez le premier bouton. # Entrer dans le tube ouvert et ensuite activez le second bouton, une fois propulsé. Les derniers tubes s'ouvriront # Le tube dans lequel vous devez entrer possède un bord vert. Faites-vous propulsez par le bon tube et la porte s'ouvrira. Vous aurez besoin de faire un double saut après avoir été éjecté depuis l'un des derniers tubes pour entrez dans la salle du portail, car celui-ci est hors de portée. Faites attention de ne pas toucher le sol du puzzle, car cela va le réinitialiser et vous aurez donc à tout refaire. Toutefois, le sol du second étage ne réinitialise pas l'épreuve. Une Warframe avec une bonne mobilité, comme Nova, est recommandé pour allez dans la salle du portail. Valkyr peut être utilisé pour faire monter les autres joueurs. La récompense de ce test est Art de l'Agilité. |-|Test de Puissance= thumb|220x220px|Power Test room, with orb in background Les joueurs verront un escalier qui descend sous terre au milieu de la pièce, verrouillée par un couvercle. Pour l'enlever, les joueurs devront trouver quatre sphères sur les murs et se tenir près d'eux pour leur donner votre énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement chargées. Chaque sphère nécessite 30 énergies pour qu'elle soit chargée. Une sphère arrêtera de drainé votre énergie et brillera lorsqu'elle sera chargée. Lorsque les quatre sphères seront chargées, les escaliers vous seront accessibles. * Ce test est chronométré. Les sphères retournent à leur état normale si vous avez mis trop de temps. La récompense de ce test est Art de la Puissance. |-|Test d'Endurance= thumb|220x220px|Endurance Test before activation Ce test est plus facile à faire dans un groupe de quatre, mais on peut le faire en solo avec l'aide de spectres et/ou avec des restaurations de bouclier. Dans cette salle, il y aura une plate-forme brillante au milieu. Une fois qu'un joueur marche dessus celle-ci, des lasers s'activeront. Un joueur doit se tenir au milieu de la plate-forme pour "encaisser les coups", tandis que les autres joueurs tenteront de désactiver autant de lasers que possible. Les pouvoirs des Warframes sont annulées dans le cercle. Une fois que le temps est écoulé, le test se termine. Le temps restant est indiqué par une colonne qui se remplit d'eau au fil du temps. Une fois que la colonne est pleine, le test est terminé. * Le laser du milieu peut être bloqué en tirant sur la lanterne au plafond, elle s'effondrera et bloquera le laser. * Les deux lasers sur les premiers côtés du sol peuvent être bloquées en restant près du bloc sortant du sol. * Le cercle contenant des lasers peut être désactivé temporairement en endommageant leur dos. * Les deux lasers sur le second côté du sol peuvent être désactivés temporairement en endommageant leur dos. Ce test peut être fait en solo avec une Barrière Arcane ainsi qu'avec une Warframe qui a environ 740 de bouclier, puisque la restauration de bouclier s'activera presque constamment. La récompense de ce test est Art de l'Endurance. |-|Test de Furtivité= thumb|220x220px|Stealth Test starting location Ce test a lieu dans un grand et long couloir. Dans cette salle, il y aura une plateforme brillante. Après son activation, le joueur doit se rendre de l'autre côté de la pièce sur la plateforme lumineuse qui permettra l'accès au portail. Le joueur doit également éviter tous les lasers bleus tout en allant de l'autre côté. Toucher un laser bleu échouera instantanément le test. * Dans un groupe de deux ou de plusieurs joueurs, un joueur peut lancer le test lorsque l'autre joueur est à la fin, permettant de compléter le test facilement. La récompense de ce test et Art de la Furtivité. |-|Test de Vitesse= thumb|220x220px|Speed Test starting room. First plate to shoot is above the doorway. (Death Orbs destroyed) Dans cette salle, il y aura deux Orbe de la Mort provoquant des ondes de choc au centre. Tirez sur la plaque dans la partie supérieure au centre et deux portes s'ouvriront (voir la mini-carte pour les salles cachées). Entrez par l'une des portes. Une salle contient des zones de glace tandis que l'autre contient de nombreuses Orbe de la Mort provoquant des ondes de choc. Faites votre chemin jusqu'à la fin et tirer sur une plaque au-dessus de la dernière porte. Puis faite la même chose pour l'autre salle et tirer sur la deuxième plaque. Le cylindre dans la salle de départ se lèvera et déverrouillera la porte qui mène au portail. * Si la plaque ne se trouve pas à la fin de la salle, cela signifie que le test a échoué. La récompense de ce test est Art de la Vitesse. |-|Test Astucieux= thumb|220x220px|Cunning Test room, with opened waterfall on the left Cette salle contient le mini-boss : Oeil de Sécurité qui a été introduit dans la quête : Le Second Rêve. Dans cette salle, le joueur doit tirer sur la plaque des conduites d'eau placés à gauche et à droite de la salle, dégageant un débit d'eau. Une fois que l'eau circule librement, la plateforme au centre commencera à briller et le joueur devra marcher dessus pour commencer le test. Le combat est identique à celui de la quête Le Second Rêve. En effet, le joueur devra faire en sorte que l’Oeil attaque les Pendules (piliers) en se positionnant devant eux et en sautant lors de l'arrivée de l'attaque. Une fois que l’Oeil est vaincu, une ouverture apparaîtra dans le centre de la pièce ce qui permettra d'accéder au portail. La récompense de ce test est Art de la Ruse |-|Test de Collaboration= thumb|220x220px|Cooperation Test room Cette salle est plus facilement complétée en étant quatre joueurs. Il est toutefois possible de réussir le test si vous êtes deux ou trois joueurs et que vous utilisiez des pouvoirs comme Leurre et Effigie et/ou des Spectres, mais il est impossible de le compléter en solo à cause de la seconde partie qui nécessite qu'un joueur soit sur la première plaque. # Un joueur doit être sur la plaque à l'entrée de la salle et y rester. # Un autre joueur doit aller sur la nouvelle plaque qui c'est liberée dans un autre côté de la salle. # Les quatre joueurs doivent se trouver sur les plaques de chaque côté de la salle. Chaque plaque ouvrira une petite entrée où deux autres plaques peuvent être activées. # Une fois que vous avez activée toutes les plaques (huit plaques) qui se trouve dans les différents coins de la salle, la porte se trouvant en dessous de la pièce central s'ouvrira. Entrez-y. # Dans la salle centrale, il y aura quatre plaques sur lesquelles, les joueurs devront rester jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement ouverte. Ces plaques peuvent être activées par des Spectres ou un Leurre. # Le portail sera dans la salle finale. La récompense de ce test est Art de la Coaction